Tri-Droidenjäger
|Typ=Sternjäger |Preis=*20.000 - 40.000 Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Gebraucht: 8.000 |Merkmale= |Länge=5,4 Meter |Breite=3,45 Meter |Höhe= |Durchmesser=1,96 Meter (Flügel) |Beschleunigung=3.600 g |MGLT=125 MGLTBattlefront – Renegade Squadron |Sublicht=*1.050 km/h (Standard) *37.000 km/h |Antrieb=*3 Ionentriebwerke *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=Keiner |Schild=Keine |Hülle=Gepanzert |Abwehrmaßnahmen=Röntgen- und Gammastrahl-Gruppen |Energie=Leistungsstarker Reaktor |Treibstoff=Benötigt |Sensoren=2 Fotorezeptoren |Kommunikation=Kontroll-/Kommunikation-Transceiver |Zielsuchsystem=Zielscanner |Bewaffnung=*1 Mittlere Laserkanone *3 Leichte Laserkanonen *RaketenwerferKampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch) (Variable Beladung: 2 - 6 mittlere Erschütterungs-/ Buzz-Droiden-Raketen) |Crew=Fortschrittliches Droidenhirn |Passagiere= |Beladung= |Vorräte=2 Tage |Erste Sichtung=20 VSY |Rolle=Raumüberlegen- heitsjäger |Flotten=Flotte der Separatisten |Zugehörigkeit=*Separatisten *Galaktisches Imperium }} Der Tri-Droidenjäger wurde in den Klonkriegen von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme eingesetzt. Er wurde von Phlac-Arphocc Automatenbetriebe und Colla Designs nach dem Vorbild eines prähistorischen Raubtiers von Colla IV entwickelt. Von unabhängigen Droiden-Gehirnen gesteuert und daher ohne Pilot, besaß der Tri-Jäger neben mehreren Laserkanonen zwei bis sechs Raketen, die nach ihrer Detonation Buzz-Droiden freiließen, die feindliche Schiffe sabotierten. Da er für den Nahkampf entwickelt wurde, war er zwar langsamer als die Sternjäger der Galaktischen Republik, stellte mit seiner Panzerung und Bewaffnung aber einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner dar. Beschreibung Allgemein Der Tri-Droide war in dunkelgrauer Farbe gehalten. Auf dem Jäger war das Symbol der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme vorhanden. Der Tri-Jäger maß 5,4 Meter in der Länge und 3,45 Meter in der Breite. Seine Flügel hatten einen Durchmesser von 1,96 Metern. Der gepanzerte Reaktor des Tri-Droiden mit wie Augen wirkenden Photorezeptoren war von drei doppelten, gleichmäßig angeordneten Flügeln mit schmalen Rippen umschlossen. Die Flügel besaßen ein robustes Innengehäuse und boten Platz für den Treibstofftank. Zudem waren sie mit Energie- und Treibstoffleitungen durchzogen. In der Innenseite der Flügel waren Energiezellenketten angebracht. Am Heck befanden sich drei bläulich leuchtende Triebwerke, deren Technik den hinteren Platz in den Flügeln einnahm. Neben der zentralen vom Reaktor ausgehenden und den drei an den Tragflächen befindlichen Laserkanonen hatte der Tri-Jäger mehrere Raketen, die an der Unterseite des Jägers befestigt waren. Da der Tri-Jäger keinen Platz für einen Piloten bot, war er mit selbstständigen Droidengehirnen ausgestattet. Außerdem konnte er keine Passagiere oder Vorräte mitführen. Technik Der Tri-Jäger wurde von modernen Droidengehirnen gesteuert, die effizienter und intelligenter als andere Piloten handelten und zudem kaum Platz benötigten. Diese besaßen elektronische Reflexe, die denen eines Jedi durchaus gewachsen waren. Zudem sorgten sie dafür, dass die Jäger keine Rücksicht nahmen. Zwar war der Jäger nicht schneller als die meisten Jäger der Republik, stellte aufgrund seiner Bewaffnung und seiner Panzerung jedoch einen ernstzunehmenden Gegner dar. Seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit in der Standardatmosphäre betrug 37.000 Kilometer pro Stunde, während seine Höchstbeschleunigung bei 3.600 g lag. Allerdings war er zu kompakt für einen Hyperantrieb. Kontroll- und Kom-Transreceiver sorgten für seine hohe Reichweite. Der Reaktor war von rotierenden Schutzhüllen und magnetischen Verschlusselementen umschlossen, um keinen wunden Punkt beim relativ kompakten und gut geschützten Tri-Jäger zu bieten. Er besaß Photorezeptoren, welche seine Umgebung wahrnahmen und die Funktion des Auges einnahmen. Am Reaktor war eine Antennenschüssel befestigt, die ständigen Kontakt mit dem Mutterschiff hielt und von diesem Befehle empfing. Repulsorlifte sorgten für eine sichere Überquerung der Planetenoberfläche. Die drei Tragflächen des Tri-Droiden beherbergten die meisten technischen Systeme des Droiden. So waren die gesamten Flügel mit einer Kühlfläche überzogen, damit der Jäger nicht überhitzte. An der Innenseite der Kühlerleitfläche waren Hitzeaustauschergrills angebracht. Zudem waren die Flügel mit Leitungen durchzogen, die Energie zu den verschiedenen Geräten beförderten, so zu den Geschützkondensatoren und dem Treibstofftank. Die Leitungen selbst wurden von einer Energiezellenkette gespeist, die an der Innenseite der Flügel befestigt war. Der Inhalt der Leitungen wurde von Regulierungscomputern gesteuert. An der Außenseite hatte der Tri-Jäger Röntgen- und Gammastrahlcluster. Die Energie in den Schubdüsen wurde von einem Ionisierungsreaktor bereitgestellt, der einen Ionenstrahl produzierte. Danach wurde der Ionenstrahl in zwei Beschleunigungskammern in Rotationsbewegung versetzt, bis ein Partikelstrom mit annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit die Schubdüsen verließ. Die drei vorhandenen Schubdüsen agierten unabhängig und sorgten für seine besondere Wendigkeit. Bewaffnung Der Tri-Jäger besaß eine Bugkanone, eine mittelschwere Laserkanone, die fest am Hauptreaktorkern montiert war. Der Lauf der Kanone bestand aus der Mündung, den Geschützrohrkühllamellen, dem Entladungsaggregat und dem am Reaktor befindlichen Zielscanner. Um die Bugkanonenkondensatoren waren besonders aggressive Droidengehirne angebracht, um Ziele hartnäckiger ins Visier zu nehmen. An jedem Flügel war eine leichte Laserkanone befestigt, die sowohl einzeln als auch im Verband abgefeuert werden konnte. Zur Zielerfassung konnten sie geneigt und für größere Präzision ein- und ausgefahren werden. Für permanentes Feuer waren um die Kanonen herum Ladekondensatoren angebracht. Bei Schlingerkursen hielten Stützbefestigungen die Kanone auf ihr Ziel ausgerichtet. Die Raketen konnten sowohl auf gleiche als auch auf verschiedene Ziele abgefeuert werden, was ihn besonders im Nahkampf zugutekam. Die wichtigste Waffe des Tri-Jägers waren die Buzz-Droiden-Raketen, die unter dem Reaktor angebracht waren. Diese Marschflugkörper enthielten als Nutzlast Buzz-Droiden und konnten beinahe jeden Sternjäger einholen und verfolgen. Statt sie zu zerstören, setzten sie jedoch Buzz-Droiden frei, um durch Sabotage maximale Zerstörung zu erreichen. Der Buzz-Droide besaß winzige Navigationsschubdüsen und schirmte sich in seiner Kapsel ab, um durch den Schild eines Feindes auf dessen Hülle zu kommen. Danach setzte er sein Waffenarsenal ein, welches zuerst die wichtigsten Teile eines Jägers zerstörte, bevor er ihn ganz zerlegte. Dazu nutzte er seine Datenbanken, in der zahlreiche Pläne von Raumschiffen und Kampfstationen gespeichert waren, durch die er die Schwachstellen besser fand. Die Rakete war spitz nach vorne zulaufend. Neben den Leitflächen, in denen Zielanflug- und Leitinstrumente untergebracht waren, besaß er einen Hauptkörper, der inaktive Buzz-Droiden, Hitzeableiter und Wärmeaustauscher enthielt. Weiter hinten befanden sich das Droiden-Magazin, die Treibstoffkammer, welche bis zwei Minuten nach dem Start reichte, und der Reaktor, der das Schild betrieb. Am Hauptkörper war eine Trägerrakete angebracht, die eine Stabilisatorleitfläche für Atmosphärenflug sowie Schubdüsen für eine Beschleunigung über 1000 g und enge Wendemanöver besaß. Zudem gab es ein kleines Ventil, das überschüssiges Gas aus der Trägerrakete in den Antrieb leitete. Der Droide selbst war von gelben Schutzklappen umhüllt, die Hitze und Aufprall dämpften. Er besaß drei Photorezeptoren, die als Auge dienten. Sie waren untereinander angeordnet, wobei das mittlere Auge die Primärfunktionen übernahm, während die anderen nur die räumliche Wahrnehmung unterstützten. Darunter besaß er Röntgensensoren, mit denen er auch unter die Oberfläche eines Jägers sehen konnte, um Schwachstellen zu finden. Mit seinen vier Beinen mit Magnetplatten hielt er sich an seinem Opfer fest. Um feindliche Jäger zu sabotieren, besaß der Buzz-Droide ein vielfältiges Arsenal an Werkzeugen: ein Bohrkopf, einen Greifarm mit Zange, eine Kreissäge, einen Plasmaschneidbrenner, ein Schneidewerkzeug sowie eine Sonde, um auf computerinterne Systeme zuzugreifen. Geschichte Der Tri-Jäger wurde von Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries und Colla Designs entwickelt, die bereits an der Herstellung des Droideka beteiligt waren. Colla Design war dabei an der Optik und der Programmierung beteiligt und entwickelten ihn nach dem Vorbild des Kopfes eines prähistorischen Raubtiers von Colla IV, der Hauptwelt der Firma. Ziel war es, den für den Nahkampf entworfenen Jäger zum Schutz größerer Schiffe der Handelsföderation einzusetzen. Dabei besaß er gegenüber dem Geier-Klasse Droiden den Vorteil, dass er durch mehr integrierte Droiden-Gehirne intelligenter handeln konnte. Allerdings wurde er erst spät in den Klonkriegen eingesetzt''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' und gehörte daher zu den modernsten Droiden der Separatisten. Während dieser Zeit wurden sie des Öfteren auch gegen Jedi eingesetzt. So erlangte Anakin Skywalker einige Erfahrung über die Tri-Droidenjäger,Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) als er Meister Saesee Tiin vor drei Tri-Jägern schützte. links|miniatur|Tri-Droidenjäger über Lola Sayu. Einige Tri-Jäger gehörten zu einer Invasionsflotte, mit welcher der Muun Pors Tonith den Planeten Praesitlyn einnehmen wollte. Ein Geschwader wurde allerdings von einer planetaren Verteidigungsgruppe angegriffen, die mehrere Tri-Droiden zerstörten. Daraufhin bildeten die restlichen Tri-Droiden eine Kreisformation in 15.000 Meter Höhe. Der Pilot Erk H'Arman zerstörte zwar einige Droiden, doch löste sich ein Teil aus der Formation und tötete den Piloten Waterboy. Daraufhin zogen sich die planetaren Streitkräfte zurück.Die Feuertaufe Bei dem Gefecht der Separatisten über Lola Sayu waren ebenfalls Tri-Droidenjäger im Einsatz, um die feindliche Flotte davon abzuhalten, eine Gruppe Jedi zu retten. Einige Tri-Jäger waren über Maramere stationiert, um den Auftrag des Kopfgeldjägers Durge zu gewährleisten. Sie wurden jedoch nach der Ankunft der Intervention von den Jedi zerstört.Besessen Auch in der Schlacht von Saleucami kämpften mehrere Tri-Droidenjäger gegen die Raumjäger der Republik.Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Etwa 19 VSY wurden sie das erste mal mit Buzz-Droiden ausgerüstet. Nach Nute Gunrays Flucht von Cato Neimoidia schickte Grievous eine Staffel Tri-Droidenjäger aus, um dessen Fähre zu eskortieren. Daraufhin zogen sich die republikanischen Jäger zurück. In der Schlacht von Belderone ließ der befehlshabende General Grievous alle Tri-Jäger-Geschwader ausschwärmen. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ Grievous jedoch evakuieren, sodass sich alle Tri-Droiden zurückzogen.Labyrinth des Bösen In der Schlacht von Coruscant im Jahre 19 VSY wurden Tri-Jäger zusammen mit Geier-Klasse Droiden als Eskorte für Separatisten-Schlachtschiffe, darunter auch des Flaggschiffes Unsichtbare Hand, eingesetzt. Mehrere Droiden kämpften auch innerhalb der Atmosphäre.Clone Wars Während des Gefechts griffen vier Tri-Droiden die Jedi-Sternjäger von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker an. Dabei trennten sie sich auf, sodass je zwei Tri-Jäger einen Jedi verfolgten. Jenen gelang es allerdings, mithilfe des Schnappkiefer-Manövers zwei Droiden auszuschalten. Daraufhin bedrängten die anderen beiden Tri-Droiden Kenobis Jäger, doch Skywalker gelang es, die Tri-Droiden nach einer kurzen Verfolgung zu zerstören. Kurz darauf wurden die Jedi abermals von nunmehr sechs Tri-Droidenjägern angegriffen, die sie zusammen mit der Rot-Staffel ebenfalls ausschalten konnten. Nach der Abschaltung der Droidenarmee waren einige Tri-Jäger auf imperialen Schrottplätzen anzutreffen.Mein Bruder – Mein Feind Hinter den Kulissen *In der Fernsehserie Clone Wars tauchen Tri-Droiden auf, die nur die Bugkanone besitzen. Unter Fans bietet das Grund für Diskussionen, da manche den Droiden als eigene Klasse und andere als eine Modifikation sehen. Allerdings könnte dies auch nur ein Darstellungsfehler sein. *Im Videospiel Battlefront II besitzt der Tri-Jäger neben den Raketen nur einen Repetierblaster. Zudem kann der Spieler dort in das Gefährt einsteigen. *LEGO brachte zwei Modelle des Tri-Jägers heraus, das erste 2005 und das zweite 2010. Quellen * * * *''Clone Wars'' *''Die Feuertaufe'' *''Besessen'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Republik – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' *''Mein Bruder – Mein Feind'' *''Zwei gegen ein Imperium'' *''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' *''Kampf um die Galaxis (Sachbuch)'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' * * * }} Referenzen }} en:Droid tri-fighter es:Droide Tri-caza fi:Kolmihävittäjädroidi hu:Háromszárnyú droidvadász ja:ドロイド・トライ＝ファイター nl:Tri-Fighter Droid pt:Droide tri-caça ru:Три-дроид истребитель Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Droiden-Sternjäger Kategorie:Droiden von Colla Designs Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Separatisten Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Separatisten Kategorie:Legends